padme,s galatic tour: kashyyyk
by BigBoxofPorn
Summary: padme amidala starts her tour of the galaxy experiencing the most intimate behaviours of the planets inhabitants. however she decides to visit the home world of kashyyyk. however she will discover that a wookie,s biggest thing isn't just his gun.


Senator Padme Amidala suppressed a yawn as she walked along the path high above the Kashyyyk forests. Kashyyyk was the senator's first stop on her galaxy-wide tour to help promote a new economic reform bill. Her tour of the Wookie tree city had long ago entered its third hour and all Padme could think about was having a nice long rest in a comfortable bed.

The group Padme was traveling with consisted of the Wookie senator Yarua, an official tour guide named Manrappa, two Wookie soldiers named Chewbacca and Gavson, and a translating Wookie that spoke clear Basic named Ralrra. Padme had told her handmaiden Dorme, her security advisor Captain and Typho, and her personal droid R2-D2 to stay aboard her Nubian starship. The Wookies seemed friendly enough but they had some bad experiences with off-worlders in the past and she didn't want to risk upsetting them.

After a short while longer, Padme was shown to her sleeping quarters. Needless to say, the former queen of Naboo was unimpressed by the small hut that consisted of little more than a cot and a nightstand with a mirror.

Padme's translator informed her that the two soldiers would be stationed outside her door and senator Yarua, Monrappa, and himself would be sleeping next door if she needed anything.

Once Padme was alone in her room, she removed her elegant senatorial gown, her three-inch high heels, and her tight fitting lace corset. Letting her hair down and standing in just her pink cotton thong, Padme took the opportunity to admire her small perky breasts covered in small droplets of sweat. It was unseasonably warm even for Kashyyyk. Padme's warmth was intensified by the fact that the small room had no climate control and contained just one small window.

Padme lowered her thong to the floor and tossed it into the corner with her foot. She crawled into bed embracing the pleasure of being off her feet for the first time all day.

After about fifteen minutes, the senator's thoughts began to wonder. She thought of her next stop on her tour, the nearby planet of Trandosha. She thought about what Dorme and Captain Typho were up to back on the starship. That line of thought lead her to reminisce about her last night on Naboo. Some of her Gungan "friends" had thrown her a going away party. The party soon turned into a massive orgy with fifteen Gungans taking on herself and Dorme all night long. The two naughty nymphs were fucked in at least two holes at a time all night long. The next day Padme and Dorme could barely walk as they prepared to leave and Padme was just now feeling fully recovered.

Padme's hand drifted toward her clit as she recalled the immense pleasure delivered to her that night. Soon after, she was furiously flicking her bean in an attempt to reach her much needed orgasm. She knew masturbation would not be enough to get her to sleep even if she did it all night long.

Before she could convince herself otherwise, she popped out of bed and marched out the door completely nude. She strutted her stuff past her two guards and into the room next door. Her three companions were sitting around a table and appeared to be in deep conversation as she entered the room with a little extra wiggle.

"Come with me," was all she said as she turned back around to exit the room. She heard the three Wookies scramble out of their chairs and knew she had their attention. As she walked back past the two guards she said, " I need you two studs for a special task," in her sexiest little girl voice and again heard the two scramble behind her as she walked past.

The magnitude of what she was about to do hit her like a ton of bricks causing her stomach to flutter with butterflies. What next she wondered. How do you tell five naked Wookies you want them to fuck you?

"Fellas, I need your help. I can't sleep and there's only one thing that can help me out."

"What is that senator?" Ralrra asked with a slight grin on his face.

Padme blushed and considered ending it right there. She regained her composure and blurted out, "I need a good fucking!"

All five Wookies were now sporting mischievous grins and half-erect penises. Padme's eyes bulged as she saw the mammoth dongs rising out of the Wookie's thick fur. She had no idea cocks could get that big and they weren't even fully erect yet. She had of course been with many Gungans since the Battle of Naboo and even they weren't this big.

The five Wookies moved in closer to the senator. Senator Yarua placed his giant paws on Padme's shoulders and forced her to her knees as the group formed a circle around her. Padme knew what was expected of her and went to work on her fellow senator first. She wrapped her mouth around the bulbous head and began sucking on it like a lollipop. She removed her mouth from the charcoal black cock and began licking all twelve inches with her tiny pink tongue. She even lifted up the heavy shaft and gave a little nibble to his plum-sized balls.

Padme rotated around the circle and repeated her performance on the other four Wookies. She sucked on their heads, licked up and down their shafts coating them in saliva, and fondled their king-sized balls.

Once she had a taste of all five cocks, she stood up and strutted towards the bed. Leaning forward with one hand on the bead, Padme rubbed her sweaty taut ass, inviting each Wookie to fuck her hard.

"Mmmm, I love sucking cock but I really need those jackhammers to go to work on my pussy."

Senator Yarua moved close to Padme. With one hand he fondled her ass and with the other he pawed at her breast while at the same time locking lips with the human and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Padme let out a low moan as Yarua laid her down on the bed.

Yarua climbed on top of the young girl and pushed his cock inside of her slowly. Padme rewarded him with an immediate gushing of vaginal honey as she climaxed for the first time of the night. She shook and moaned for about twenty seconds while Yarua inserted himself further. He soon began to pull out and slam back into the willing bed-hopper. After her orgasm had fully subsided, Padme yelled, "Gods I love Wookie Cock!" and met Yarua hump for hump. Padme was breathing hard and moans were escaping her mouth more frequently as they picked up the pace.

Yarua leaned over the top of her and began licking and biting her erect nipples. He worked his way up to her face and began kissing her mouth again while still tearing into her cunt.

Soon after, he began growling like he was about to cum and pulled out of Padme's love tunnel with an audible pop. He moved around to her face and presented his dark cock to her awaiting mouth. Padme quickly raised her head and put her mouth over the giant snake. She felt the first few shots hit the back of her throat with a good amount of force. She attempted to swallow as much as she could but his cum was like a shower spout and she couldn't keep up. The cum soon began to escape from the sides of her mouth and run down her chin.

Yarua eventually ran dry but the other Wookies wouldn't have been able to tell by looking at Padme. She continued licking and sucking the dick trying to get every drop down her throat. She even scooped the cum from her chin and put it into her mouth with a giant smile. "Gods I love the taste of cum," she purred.

Now that the fuck was over, Padme had time to realize what she had just done. Her face showed a trace of guilt. She was a guest on this planet, on an important diplomatic mission and instead of using her time to prepare or get some much-needed rest, she was using her fellow dignitaries for pleasure.

Before she could say or do anything, Chewbacca walked over to the bed and stuck his massive dong into her mouth. The other soldier, Gavson, went to work on Padme's pussy by using his skillful tongue on her erect clit. Gavson's expert work on her cunny mad her forget any feelings of guilt. The look on her face displayed renewed lust and her moans returned.

Padme began work on Chewie's fat dick as if it were her sole purpose in life. With some effort, she managed to get a couple of inches down her throat. Finally, Padme bottomed out with about five inches in her tiny mouth.

While the senator was giving the fantastic blowjob, Gavson had continued his pussy licking dutifully. With a lustful growl, Chewbacca pulled out of Padme's mouth and moved around next to his fellow soldier.

Translating the growl, a slightly embarrassed Ralrra said, "He asked if you're a bad girl senator."

Padme grinned deviously and responded, "I'm a bad girl and I love it. I'm a nasty little slut and I want you Wookie studs to do as many nasty things to me as you can." Padme loved talking dirty.

Chewbacca shoved Gavson out of the way, flipped Padme onto her hands and knees, and lined his dick up with her sopping pussy. Padme was anxious to get the foot-long organ into her soft folds and she yelled, "Ram it in! Fuck me hard and fuck me fast!" Chewbacca followed her orders and inches his massive member into her cunt. She grimaced a little as his cock penetrated her but her pussy was more flexible than her mouth and the Wookie was soon buried to the hilt. He eased back out and Padme exhaled and relaxed a little. He impaled her again more quickly the second time. He gradually increased his stroke speed until he was pounding the girl's hole so fast that his black cock became a blur.

Padme's normal moans increased to shrieks during the pounding with three notable interruptions when she tensed up and orgasmed. The drilling went on for about ten minutes as the other Wookies looked on dumbfounded. Toward the end of the spectacle Padme started yelling filthy things like, "Fuck me harder you bastard! Pound that big dick into my pussy!" This only served to urge Chewbacca on as he reached around and began pulling and twisting Padme's hard nipples. The new attention to her nipples caused Padme to cum for the fourth time of the fuck. After her orgasm subsided, Chewie slowed down to rest.

"Why are you stopping?" cried Padme. "It feels sooooo good having your huge cock pounding my pussy."

Chewie growled in response and Ralrra translated, "He says you really are a nasty slut senator."

All Padme could do was moan and yell, "Just Gimme your cock!"

Chewbacca resumed his vaginal assault for another five minutes until he let out a growl Padme didn't need translated. She pulled herself off the log and moved around to put it in her mouth. Again she gulped down most of the load except for the drools that escaped the corner of her mouth.

After Padme cleaned up Chewbacca and herself, the patient Gavson moved back in on her. Like Chewbacca, he placed Padme on her hands and knees. He easily slid his cock into her swollen vagina but only humped her a couple of times before pulling all the way out. After removing himself, he inserted a finger into Padme's asshole. After moving it in and out for a moment, Padme shouted, "Ooooh! Yes! Fuck my asshole!"

Gavson removed his finger, lined himself up, and pushed in slowly. Padme wailed and begged him to go slow. With a pop, his head slid into her asshole. After the first few inches, the going was relatively easy. Padme had relaxed and was able to take about nine inches of his meat. The other four Wookies were truly amazed to see the giant black fuckstick pushed into the tiny butt hole of the milky white senator.

Gavson picked up the pace of his thrusts and Padme rocked back hard to meet him. Padme yelled, "Fuck my ass harder you giant alien stud!" With that, Gavson brought his pace up to the level of Chewbacca, sending Padme into a fit of moans. Seconds after, Padme who was playing with her clit with one hand, had her hardest orgasm of the night and sent pussy juice onto the bed bellow her. Once her orgasm passed she began bucking against Gavson again causing her dark hair to fly around wildly and her small tits to bounce in all directions.

The Wookie started to growl and it became apparent he was about to cum. He left his tool buried in Padme's backdoor and let his load fly. It took him a good minute to dump all of his jizz. Padme removed herself from the rod and turned around to repeat her cleaning performance. She even surprised herself as she shoved the soiled cock into her open mouth. Normally she didn't enjoy the taste of her own bum, but there was something about the Wookies that compelled her to clean every inch of the cock.

Without even taking a rest, Padme looked at Ralrra and Monrappa and cooed, "I need you both inside of me."

Ralrra laid down on the bed with his monster erection sticking straight up in the air and Padme easily mounted him. Monrappa stood behind the senator and slid his rigid pole into the now gaping asshole.

The pair soon got into a rhythm and had Padme in a constant state of shrieking and orgasm. Monrappa would pull his dark cock out of her sloppy asshole just as Ralrra would pound into her juicy cunt and vice versa. Padme had a cock in one of her holes at all times.

The rough sex continued for fifteen minutes before Monrappa pulled out of her ass and Ralrra flipped her off his pole. The two Wookie studs stood next to Padme and began beating off furiously. Soon they were both ejaculating buckets of sperm onto her face, tits, belly, legs, and feet.

After that ordeal, Padme was worn out. She took twenty minutes to rest before telling Monrappa to lie down on the bed. She straddled him and ordered Chewbacca to fuck her butt. She then told the other three to stand in front of the bed. She alternated sucking one and jacking off the other two while being bounced like a rag doll between the cocks in her vagina and ass. Monrappa was chewing on her nipples causing them to bleed slightly. Chewbacca was spanking her ass hard leaving large red welts all over her backside. Whoever was getting their dick sucked at the time would yank on her soft hair forcing more cock down her throat. Padme loved the rough treatment. She was again in a constant state of orgasm and thought she might explode from all the pleasure she was receiving.

Padme and her five Wookie studs continued like that for another ten minutes. One at a time the three in front of her blew their loads on her face. Her face was covered in so much cum that she couldn't even see anything through the sticky white goo covering her eyes.

Meanwhile, Monrappa and Chewbacca continued to piston Padme's cunt and ass. Chewie dismounted her bum, held the cum inside his cock, and moved around to Padme's face. Without hesitation she swallowed the soiled cock as he pumped his load down her throat.

That left just Monrappa who was still biting and pinching Padme's tender nipples. Padme could not get enough of the abuse. Ever since she had been gangbanged by the podracers on Tatooine to bribe them, she had acquired a taste for a little pain mixed with her pleasure.

Monrappa turned Padme over and gave it to her with himself on top. He still held her by the tits as his foot-long filled her cunny. He made one last thrust and delivered his load deep inside her womb. The two stayed clinched in that position for several minutes until Monrappa finally removed himself and de-mounted the slut.

Padme reached down with her hand to collect the cocktail of love juices oozing out her vagina. She fed herself the load for a few minutes until most of it was gone. She then used her hand to scoop up some of the cum seeping out of her butt hole and ate it.

The fucking continued late into the night and into the morning. Padme took a couple of more breaks to rest during the night but for the most part she never tired. She had atleast two cocks inside of her during every fuck session and most of the time she had three. She even repeated her five Wookie fucking a couple more times during the night. Once the sun came up, the Wookies made their way out of the room leaving Padme to finally fall asleep.

As senator Amidala walked bow-legged onto her starship, she couldn't help but fell a little nervous that Dorme, Captain Typho, or her Rodian pilot Meego would suspect what she had been up to the night before. At the very least, she knew she wouldn't be able to fool around with Dorme for a while. Her pussy and ass had received quite a pounding and her breasts still showed the love bites from the night before. Hopefully she'd be able to rest on Trandosha she thought. But if not that'd be okay too.


End file.
